The transport of heavy batteries is at best a necessary inconvenience. The weight necessitates the use of hand grips or handles, but such hand grips or handles become an inconvenience once the battery is in its position of use. Either the handle is removable and subject to loss or distant placement or it consumes physical space in the environment of use of the battery.
In a prior art arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,899, a battery support housing is provided to enclose a substantial portion of the battery's outer casing. The housing includes three pairs of arrayed slob in each of two opposing sides. A ribbon or band of webbed material is continuously threaded through all the slots, in the two ends of the housing, with a sufficient slack in the band of webbed material between the upper pairs of slob at the two opposing ends to allow a hand grip of the band of webbed material. The ends of the band of webbed material are secured to the housing by circularly threading the terminal ends of the band of webbed material continuously through adjacent slob in each of the two opposing sides of the housing and in a terminal end slot in each side by at least two turns.